Equipment of the UNSC Defense Force
Infantry Weapons MA5 Series Possibly the most produced rifle in human history, the MA5 (MA37 in UNSC Army) is a air cooled and gas operated assault rifle used for nearly two centuries by the UNSCDF. The rifle's versatility and modular nature has kept it in service for so long. The first iteration was the MA5A (MA37), followed by MA5B, MA5C and currently the MA5D. Specialist variants include a compact MA5K. The standard ammunition that the MA5 is chambered for is the 7.62x51mm NATO. The rifle was preceded by the MA2 series. BR55 A battle rifle in use by the UNSC Marines and Navy introduced just prior to the Human-Covenant War, it is an excellent rifle with high stopping power. It uses a proprietary 9.5x40mm round that can take down shielded combatants relatively easily. Fires in three round bursts. M392 DMR The happy medium for the UNSC Army between the MA37 and a sniper rifle. For the Army a requirement for all members of a fireteam was to be able to have interchangeable ammunition between rifles, leading to the development of the M392. SRS99-AM The UNSC's sniper rifle utilizing the 14.5x114mm round, the SRS99 can be used from taking out alien heads to stopping VBIED's. The SRS99 comes in many variants but the base option was first adopted by the Army. M6 Series Possibly the most iconic pistol in any military service. The M6 series of pistol is a wonderful sideearm that typically is a secondary firearm, can be used as any soldier's primary and come out on top. The most famous variant is the M6D which is alleged to be able to take down a Hunter in just one shot. Other variants include the M6G, and the less favored M6C due to its lack of a integrated scope and rarely used the SAPHE ammunition. M41 SPNKR A multi-purpose Anti-tank and Anti-Air man portable rocket launcher. The rocket launcher fires a pair of 102mm infrared guided warheads. The rocket has been modernized to defeat shielded vehicles and APS systems. One method that is utilized by the M41 to defeat newer UCR and CMF tanks is to launch one missile that disperses smaller projectiles and then a second missile to penetrate the tank from above. Besides HEAT the M41 has projectiles designed solely for infantry and APFSDS types for tanks but the HEAT is most versatile. MA7 The MA7 rifle is a specialist rifle in limited service by the UNSC. The Rifle can fire standard 7.62x51 of the MA5 but has modes to fire hardlight or plasma projectiles. The rifle incorporates a low magnification 2x scope so it can make do when without a DMR or BR. The MA7 is primarily in use with the special forces units. Vehicles M12 Warthog The workhorse of any UNSC attack, the M12 Warthog is a cheap, reliable and can be configured to any mission from battle jeep to APC. The basic warthog is armored to resist up to a 14.5x114mm machine gun rounds. Unlike the older model warthog, the current model has doors along with a passenger compartment for three with a remote weapon platform for the M41 LAAG. M274 Mongoose A light and small ATV typically used for reconnaissance. Protected against only handgun caliber fire and unarmed except for variants with a driver operated machinegun. Often a passenger rides behind with some sort of rocket launcher for defense. M650 Mastodon A typical armored personnel carrier used by the Army. It is fast enough to keep up with the jeeps and ferry troops around where they need to with decent protection. Armed with a dual 20mm Oerlikon in a remote station and firing ports for the men inside. M820 MBT "Scorpion" A revised Scorpion still in prevalent use despite having been somewhat phased out. It has a 150mm smoothbore cannon and two M247H machineguns. Survivability is improved with armor capable of withstanding up to 1100mm APFSDS and 1600mm from shaped charges and active protection system to counter ATGM's. ERA bricks can also be applied across the hull for further protection though in this configuration troops can obviously not ride on the bogies, though this is no longer standard doctrine due to their exposure. Owing to a perceived weakness, these tanks often are dug in for a defensive war. M9A2 Wolverine Wolverines are a half track truck with missile batteries. They can be used as anti-air with missiles to counter Variable Fighters or as anti-infantry in a role not too different from the 20th century Katyusha's. M850 Grizzly Big, bulky and scary, the Grizzly is now a common sight to see roaming the fields. It has twin 20cm smoothbore cannons. M841 Kuda The current UNSC MBT armed with a 18cm cannon. M312 Elephant Recovery Vehicle A giant armored recovery vehicle that doubles as a troop carrier and mobile command station. M400 Kodiak MCV A platform built for multiple roles, at the basic level the Kodiak is a 8 wheeled armored vehicle. There is an self-propelled artillery gun, troop carrier, ammo carrier, radar platform, anti-air battery and tank destroyer variants. AH-144 Falcon A standard Falcon transformed into a killer. Armed with racks of Argent V rockets, MITV pod and a 20mm autocannon, the former utility helicopter is a danger to tanks and infantry. UH-144 Falcon Standard Falcon, usually armed with either a pair of M247H machineguns or M460 40mm grenade launchers and 20mm chaingun. Explosives AIM-50 BVRAAM The standard missile found on many UNSC fighter jets and attack helicopters. It is traditional in the sense that it does not utilize many smaller missiles. It is actively guided and self adjusting. AIM-90E AMRAAM Micro missile utilized in many UNSC Variable Fighters to increase the chance of hitting other Variable Fighters due to their agility. Comet Missile A missile with an explosive potential of 100 kt. Uses a compound called Octas. Meant for formations of enemy fighters and non-nuclear ground attack. The compound became popular with the UNSC after signing a pact prohibiting the use of nuclear and plasma destructive devices. Starship weapons SLBM-13A1 A nuclear capable ship launched ballistic missile. Each missile could contain seven Shiva nuclear warheads or Comet's with MIRV's. The missile can survive hundreds of hits from defensive weaponry due to the casing and shielding. Despite the fact that the SLBM-13A1 can be used in such a manner as a nuclear ordnance delivery method, its primary intent is in defensive penetration. The missile is driven by exotic particles which generates enough radiation to pop a hole in a planetary shield. It is also capable of being delivered from another system via slipspace. Category:Terms Category:UNSC Category:Weapon Category:Weapons